My Darkest Side
by leeloo2606
Summary: As different as night and day, the Potter twins find themselves in the headmaster's office. I can't help it, I might continue this what do you think?
1. Epilogue: A Culprit Revealed

**A/N: If people are interested, and if i get enough reviews, i might take this story up. If not enjoy the piece**

My Darkest Side

In a beautifully ornate circular office sat a young girl of about fifteen. Her thick red hair was piled on top of her head in a hasty bun. Her green eyes contemplative as she stared at the wand she was twisting in her hands. To anyone looking in on the scene, it was obvious that the girl was waiting for someone and that she was nervous about it.

"What is this?" she asked herself quietly. Although there wasn't anyone else in the room, she spoke as if she might be overheard.

Sighing heavily she stood up from the chair and started pacing the room. There was a restless energy about her and when, at last, the door to the room opened she jumped in surprise.

"Hello Olina," said the short stout man who had just walked into the office. His dark eyebrows were furrowed together. He looked crossed.

"Professor Mezlermork," she responded. Olina's gaze followed the headmaster as he crossed the room to his desk. When he sat down she continued, "Sir, what's this all about?"

At that instant, Olina turned towards the door feeling someone else's presence in the room. Standing against the door frame, with her hands deep in the pockets of her black robes, was her twin sister. She was frowning slightly and her otherwise bright green eyes were dark with anger.

"Demy?" Olina asked curiously. Turning back to the headmaster she asked once again, "Please sir, what's going on?"

Mezlermork cleared his throat as if expecting someone else to answer, perhaps her sister. When no one did he began, "Olina, I have reason to believe that your sister, Demelza, was responsible for the prank pulled yesterday."

"Demy, led the stampede of Threstal's?" she asked staring at her sister in disbelief. Demelza wasn't looking at her. Her head was lowered as she inspected the hem of her school robes. In desperation Olina continued, "It isn't true, is it?"

"Demelza's name," he offered, "has been mentioned by several of the first year students that witnessed the event."

"Those prats didn't see anything," Demelza muttered under her breath. She was now looking up at the ceiling in absolute boredom her long red hair falling further down her back.

"Demelza," Mezlermork began with firmness in his voice. "Please refrain from using that language in my office."

"Sorry," she said in a manner that sounded well rehearsed.

Olina looked from her sister to the headmaster in frustration. Demy had gotten herself into trouble again and this time she was caught in the middle of it. Olina had asked the headmaster to inform her of any news on the threstal prank. It was only a quarter of an hour ago that she was called out of her charms class with a written request from Mezlermork. She would have given anything not to have received the news.

"Since," the headmaster continued, "it was your quick thinking that stopped the stampede before it escalated, Olina, I wanted you to be the first to know who the culprit was. And as for Demelza I'll see that she gets a proper punishment. Your parents will be contacted as well."

"But it wasn't me!" she yelled. She had finally moved from under the door and was making her way to the headmaster's desk. She stood above him in an authoritative sort of way. Her hands were planted on either side of his desk, she was glaring at him.

"Now, I-" Mezlermork began but was interrupted when the door opened once again.

It was a school professor, a dark witch in emerald robes, followed by a tall willowy girl with straw blonde hair. The girl smiled as she passed Demelza and the latter's face lit up in sudden realization.

"Professor Mezlermork," the professor said. "Miss Bliss has just confessed to the prank. I believe you have got the wrong student."

Mezlermork stared at the student in front of him, his eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Is this true?" he asked.

The girl straightened and with an air of confidence said, "Yes sir, it is."

A short distance away Demelza smiled and Olina let out a short sigh of relief.

"Very well then, my apologies Demelza," he said. "It seems I was mistaken. You two are free to go; I will take care of Miss Bliss." He watched as the twins made their way to the door, Demelza turning for one last glance, a look of triumph plastered on her face.

"One last thing," Mezlermork said before they stepped outside, he was looking at Demelza. "A suggestion, Miss Potter, try not to put yourself in any more situations that will land you in my office."

"Yes sir," she responded innocently, smiling as she did. In one quick motion the door was shut.

As they walked through the empty halls of the castle neither twin spoke. In fact, it wasn't until they parted paths that the two sisters said anything at all. With a simple goodbye Olina Potter climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower and Demelza Potter went down towards the Slytherin dungeons.

**A/N: Please review. Plzkthnx!**


	2. Light and Dark

**A/N: Here is a little background on the twins. As you can see I also offered the meaning behind their names!**

Chapter 1: Light and Dark

On January 28, 2000 at exactly 7:30 a.m. Olina Potter was born, twelve hours later her twin sister, Demelza Lilian Potter entered the world. As was tradition, St. Mungo's pediatric ward presented the proud parents with a "Newborn" basket filled with diapers, bottles, and other baby necessities.

The card attached to the basket read:

_To Mrs. and Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

_Congratulations on the arrival of your twins!_

_St. Mungo's would like to present you with this starter kit. The care of children is something that is not easily learned but is valued above all else._

_For all your services in the wizarding community we are proud to be a part of your continuing life cycles._

_Congratulations once again._

"Born exactly twelve hours apart were they?" Molly Weasley asked her youngest daughter. The short plump woman was cradling the newborn baby in her arms, her face filled with excitement.

"Yes mum," Ginny answered. She was still in her nightgown. She was laying in the hospital bed resting after almost a full day in labor.

"Bless their little hearts" Mrs. Weasley added. "One chose the day and the other the night."

Harry looked down at his wife and the oldest of his daughters. The happiness he felt in his heart overshadowed the events of the past years. As victorious as the good side had been, they had lost a good amount of people in the process but he still had his family and that was all that mattered.

"I know," Ginny continued. "That's how we came up with their names. "Olina" means the light of the sun and "Demelza" means dark maiden. And I believe Demy has got to be changed."

The cries of a baby could be heard around the room as Ginny picked up her youngest daughter to change her.

"This one," she said to Harry, "Is going to be a handful."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Smooth Beginnings

**A/N: I wasn't going to take this story up but I really can't help it. Meet some more characters...**

Chapter 2: Smooth Beginnings

"Demy!" Ginny yelled to her eleven year old daughter. "Hurry or you'll miss the train!"

They were running toward the big red steam engine, "The Hogwart's Express" having just made their way through platform 93/4. Demelza Potter was steps behind her twin sister Olina, who was already making her way up the steps of the train. Demelza had stopped to examine the cage in which her black cat "soot" was meowing frantically. Harry Potter fell back from the rest of the group to offer her youngest daughter a hand.

A while later Ginny and Harry Potter were walking down the crowded corridors of the Hogwart's express with their eleven year old daughters following closely behind.

"Now," Harry spoke to his two daughters. His green eyes were sparkling with pride, his girls were finally beginning their magical training. "Your mother and I are going to help you find a compartment and then we'll say goodbye."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement as group of students made their way passed them. A few of them turned curious glances towards Harry and some even stopped and whispered behind covered mouths. Both Olina and Demelza were quite used to the attention their father received. It was well deserved in their eyes, for he alone had led the war against Voldermort. And through his valiant efforts the good side had emerged successfully. To all those around them, the Potter family had celebrity status.

A few minutes later an empty compartment had been found and the family said their goodbyes. Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter could not hold back the tears at the thought of being separated from their twins for so long. It seemed that Olina shared in their sorrow as she had become gloomy and quiet as soon as her parents had left. Demelza on the other hand, immediately began inspecting the compartment and casting curious glances at the people passing by outside of the glass door.

After a few minutes of silence Olina asked, "Are you not going to miss mum and dad, Demy?"

Demy turned from the window and stared at her twin sister. Her face registered no trace of sadness which Olina felt odd but not unlikely. Her sister had always been known to keep her feelings well hidden. And although Olina always knew what her sister was thinking, she sometimes needed reassuring, for Demelza always maintained such a cool composure.

"Of course I will, Oli," she responded. "But there is really no use sulking over it. We have no choice in the matter."

"I suppose you're right," Olina said wiping a lonely tear from her eye.

The sound of the compartment door opening roused Olina out of her sad thoughts. A young girl with curly dirty blonde hair stood at the door. She was wearing a pink carnation on the front of her robes and there was a necklace of what appeared to be butterbeer corks around her neck.

"Excuse me," she said in a soft voice. She had an air of dreaminess in her tone that would otherwise be confused for a whisper. "Can I sit with you two? All the other rooms are full."

"Sure," Olina responded quickly. Demelza was quiet and she was staring at the girl with a questioning look on her face.

The girl put her school trunk away and held a cage with a toad on her lap. Looking up she said, "I'm Reva Longbottom."

"I'm Olina Potter and this is my sister, Demelza Potter," she answered.

"You're the Potter twins?" Reva said excitedly. "I remember reading about your parents in the paper. My father was a part of the war too, you know. We moved after mum died though, we've been living in the Americas."

Olina suddenly felt uncomfortable. The girl had spoken so casually about her mother's death and as Olina remembered Luna Lovegood had died at the hands of an escaped death eater years after the war had ended. She couldn't believe the girl was talking about it in such a manner.

"Dad talks about him all the time," Olina said trying to lighten the mood. In an attempt to engage her curiously quiet sister she added, "Doesn't he Demy?"

Demelza simply shrugged and looked desperately towards the door as if praying for someone to rescue her. She offered to take up a game of exploding snaps with Olina to pass the time. It was a short while later that the door to the compartment opened up once again.

The three girls looked up to see a tall boy with bright blue hair standing in the doorway. The twins immediately broke into a fit of giggles as they rushed up to hug their guest.

"Varian!" the girls squeeked. The boy took each girl one by one and pulled them into tight hugs.

"Hey Oli, hey Demy. You guys doing alright?' he asked. His voice was smooth and well articulated which was sometimes hard to believe considering his appearance. The blue hair he was currently sporting was spiked in a perfect mohawk. His dark brown eyes contrasted brightly.

"Do it," Demelza demanded. Olina nodded in agreement. At once Varian's blue hair turned the softest shade of pink and it grew long past his shoulders landing in the middle of his back with soft curls. The girls laughed until tears came out of their eyes, it was one of their favorite past times watching Varian, who was a metamorphmagus, change his appearance at will. He laughed along with him as his hair instantly returned to its original state.

"Listen," he added as the giggles subsided. "Will you take care of Rawson for me? He is frightened to death and refuses to sit with me and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors." Varian reached out into to the hall and pulled in his younger brother. Rawson was completely unlike his older brother. He had not inherited his mother's metamorphmagus abilities. Instead he had inherited his father's light brown hair and rather quiet demeanor.

Varian pulled him inside and shrugged as he looked down at his silent little brother. Winking at the girls he slipped out into the hall.

Rawson stood until Demelza, with a rather annoyed attitude grabbed his arm and pulled him to an empty seat. When he noticed that he was finally in the midst of familiar faces, Rawson relaxed and even joined them in a few games as they enjoyed the rest of the trip.

**A/N: So let me know what you think!**


	4. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

At long last the train came to a stop. The group had already changed into their school robes and gathered their stuff so they were some of the first to step out onto the platform. They stood for a moment becoming aware, and a little frightened at the darkness that was slowly creeping up on them. It was a few moments before they heard the booming voice, calling for all the first years, of a man a few feet away.

Smiling Olina turned to see Hagrid, the schools groundskeeper and one of her father's closest friends holding a lantern and waving a huge hand over the frightened first years. Eager to say hello Olina immediately queued up with the rest of the students who were waiting to board the small wooden boats tied to the platform.

"Oli. Demelza," he cried as he pulled each girl into a rib splitting hug. Spotting Rawson he asked, "Hey ther Rawson how's yer mum and dad."

"Fine," he answered looking out at the black waters of the lake. His eyebrows were raised in a cloud of suspicion. Silently, and rather reluctantly they ascended onto the boats. Olina, Demelza, Rawson, and Reva were soon seated in the nearest boat with Hagrid and the boats made a shaky start towards the castle.

"Ar' ye excited abo' the sortin'?" Hagrid asked the group in the hopes of distracting their sudden fear, as they all looked over the boats edge. He was trying to lighten the mood as several of his passengers held their stomachs suspiciously.

"Oh, yes," Olina said suddenly. She had been peering into the dark waters of the lake and thought she saw a white tentacle glide slowly near the surface.

"It's really dark, isn't it?" Reva asked motioning to the water.

"Well ye don' want ter go fallin' in" he told them all. An involuntary shiver went through the whole group.

A few minutes later they were getting off on dry land slightly chilled by the ride. Once inside the castle they were met by a tall woman in black robes. She was standing patiently at the top of the stairs with a thick roll of parchment in her hands.

"I am Madame Nocturna," she said in a soft voice. "Before we begin the feast you will each be sorted into one of four houses. The houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now you must know that you will all be able to earn your house points or lose them depending on your behavior. A strong word of caution: don't miss behave. At the end of the school year the house with the most points wins the school cup. That's it, now follow me."

With swift, steady steps Madame Nocturna led them through the dining hall. There were for long tables filled with students who were all eyeing them curiously. The ceiling's sky was dark and clear just as it had been outside. When the last of the first years were standing in front of the teacher's tables, in front of the whole school, Nocturna began calling out names.

Olina and Demelza stood together and watched as one by one the students sat in a stool, put on an old hat, and waited for it to call out their names. Rawson was the first of them to get called and the hat immediately echoed out "Gryffindor!" Olina watched as he made his way to the table that was cheering the loudest and sat down next to Varian who was watching him with pride. Reva was called soon after, and without a look of surprise she walked over to her table when the hat called out Ravenclaw.

Olina heart started beating faster as she realized it would soon be her turn. She was so nervous that when her name was finally called it took a nudge from Demelza before she had realized it. She made her way slowly to the stool as the whispers went on around her. She made out a few words here and there most of them involving her father's name, it was to be expected.

Sitting down she put on the hat and waited. A few seconds past and then she heard a whisper in her ear, "A Potter twin? Ha must be that Weasley blood. Let's see you have talent beyond your years, a kind heart, and drive. This won't come as a surprise, Gryffindor!"

With a sigh of relief Olina walked over to the Gryffindor table where she was met with Rawson's soft smile. Her heart finally stopped pounding as she heard Demelza's name being called.

Unlike Olina, Demelza did not look nervous. She walked over to the stool and put on the hat confidently. Olina held her breath for the hat to call out Gryffindor and it seemed as though a full minute had passed.

Finally a loud, "Slytherin!" echoed throughout the hall.

**A/N: That's enough history I think I am going to flash foward to the present day. Now that I think about it, it might be interesting to do a flashback fic, so that as we read about the present we get flashbacks about how it all started. I don't know? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
